


Satern 2 - one-shots

by VladimirVampier



Category: MyMusic, MyMusicShow, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirVampier/pseuds/VladimirVampier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Satan x Intern 2 one -shots I made for people on DA. The art is called the same as the story c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Melvin?” Satan asked. He and Melvin were walking in the park, enjoying the warm weather. “Yes?” Melvin turned his head towards Satan, he had been looking at the pretty flowers, the little butterflies and the people with happy faces. Nobody was paying attention to the Devil and the little blonde worker, walking hand in hand. “Do you want some ice-cream?” Satan asked, pointing at the ice-cream truck a few feet away. Melvin’s eyes lit up like a small child who discovered that a square formed block fitted in a square formed gap. “Can we?” He asked, his eyes big and full of sparkles. Satan blushed, Melvin was just too cute. Sometimes he had the feeling he was dreaming, and he had to pinch himself to see if he woke up. He didn’t. And he was very glad about it. “Yes, we can.” Satan said, softly chuckling. He actually didn’t like ice-cream. But if it made Melvin happy..oh well, he’d make that sacrifice. “All on me,” he said as they neared the ice-cream truck. “Are you sure?” Melvin looked at him. “Of course!” Satan said,” Now pick something.” Melvin looked at all the flavors. “Hmm, banana, strawberry, bubblegum, vanilla..” Melvin’s tongue stuck out because he was thinking so hard,” I don’t know.. Strawberry or Bubblegum?” He looked at Satan for help. Satan looked a bit irritated the other way. “..what?” “Which do I choose?” Melvin said,” Strawberry or bubblegum?” “Why not take both?” Satan asked him, he didn’t seem to care too much. “No. I couldn’t do that.” “Well, then you’ll take Strawberry.” Satan said. “Okidoki!” Melvin said, smiling happily. The man behind the ice-cream truck began to prepare Melvin’s ice-cream. Once he was finished he gave the ice-cream to Melvin, who took it with a big grin on his face. “What will it be for you sir?” the ice-cream man asked Satan. “I’ll take the, I dunno.. Bubblegum?” Satan really didn’t care, he didn’t like ice-cream. He paid the man and took his ice-cream to Melvin. The both of them were silently licking their ice-cream. The sun shining brightly on their heads, making the ice-cream melt fast. Satan used his powers to keep his ice-cream cool, so he didn’t have to rush to eat it. He looked up at Melvin. To his shock he saw Melvin’s shirt covered in what was once Melvin’s strawberry ice-cream. Melvin started blankly back at him. They both looked down at Melvin’s shirt and back at each other. Tears sprang in Melvin’s eyes. Realization hitting him in the face. He began to sob softly. Satan looked at him with a apologizing look on his face. Suddenly a light bulb appeared above his head, indicating him having an idea. Without any hesitation, he handed his ice-cream to Melvin. Melvin looked up in surprise and hope. “Take it,” Satan said seriously. “But-“ Melvin wanted to protest. “Take it,” Satan said and pushed his bubblegum ice-cream in Melvin’s hands. “You’re so sweet,” Melvin said and quickly began licking his ice-cream, smiling sweetly at Satan. “Nah,” Satan said and shrugged, at least this was a convenient time to dispose of said ice-cream. Plus, he loved his little intern, and he deserved the best. Even if that meant sacrificing his ice-cream, which he hated with his life, for the love of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

How could it happen? ‘Simply’. It’s not simply! ‘It is. Driven over by a fucking car. Poof. End of his life.’ But I wanted him in my life! I can’t lose him! ‘You already did..’ No I didn’t! ‘Yes. You. Did!’ But I don’t want to lose him, I can’t lose him. I may not lose him! ‘You already did and there is nothing you can do about it!’ But- ‘No buts! He’s dead. Gone.’ No, that’s impossible! He will go to heaven! ‘Shouldn’t that make you feel glad, he isn’t going to this fucking hell hole.’ Why am I crying? A devil shouldn’t cry, devils aren’t supposed to cry! ‘Too bad, you are..’ Satan walked with trembling knees. He had just lost the only thing in his live that he held dear. That he held close to his heart. He never had a opportunity to tell him. “Please, God..” The devil looked up into the with ashes burned red sky,” I know you can see me. I know you can hear me! I know you can feel my pain!” He didn’t receive a answer. “Gabriel! Brother! I’m begging you..” He tried to reach his friend and former brother. Still no answer. “Please! I know you’re there! GIVE HIM BACK!” The Devil roared, slowly getting more and more frustrated with receiving no answer from anybody. “Talk to me! You can’t ignore me!” ‘I think he can..’ Shut up. ‘Okay, okay.. no hard feelings..’ “Gabriel! I ask this one thing of you. Just one thing!” Satan yelled at the dark sky. Blood red clouds passed by. Suddenly, a small light-point appeared among the darkness. It blinded Hell’s Master for a moment. He blinked and stared at the face of a beautiful young men, long golden-brown hair and dark green eyes. “Gabriel..” Satan’s knees went weak and he fell to the ground. “You know I can’t help you..” Gabriel’s angelic voice sounded. His voice echoed weirdly from the walls of Hell’s Castle. A clear sign that he didn’t belong here. “Please.. Brother.. Just this once.. I’ve never asked for anything..” Satan pleaded, his face turned towards the ground. He could not let him see the tears. Tears made him human.. “I can’t.” Gabriel said, worry sounding through his voice,” He doesn’t belong here. He’s too..pure.” Satan looked up at the face of his long lost brother. Once his best friend. “I don’t want him here.. I’d never do such a terrible thing to him.. I just want a chance to tell him.. that I ..love him.. I never did and I’ll never be able to.” Gabriel sighed and closed his eyes. “Dad.. I.. I can’t..” Gabriel opened his eyes and looked at the face of the Devil. The Devil had never looked so out of place desperate. “I’ll see what I can do..” Gabriel spread his golden wings and softly floated above Hell’s ground.,” I can’t promise you..” “I know,” Satan said, looking hopeful,” I just..” Gabriel nodded and spread his Heaven’s Light, blinding the Devil and his natural habitat once more. Disappearing in the light, back to heaven where an angel belonged. Satan sighed. Would he ever get the change to meet Melvin again and tell him his true, undying, so-not-Devil-like feelings? He sure hoped so. “Are you true to your word?” a sudden voice sounded. Satan looked up. He could see his once so-called-father through the gap, created by God himself, in the dark sky, a direct way to Heaven’s gate. “You have no intention to keep him there?” God asked again. His mighty voice booming through Hell. “Of course.” Satan said, looking very hopeful now,” I would never do that to him.. He’s too precious.” A soft little cloud floated from Heaven into Hell. The cloud carried the most beautiful creature Satan had ever seen. “Melvin..” Satan whispered and sprinted towards the light cloud. “Satan,” Melvin said and hopped of the cloud. Satan catches him in his arms, a single tear rolling down his cheek. “So.. how is it? Being a angel?” Satan asked, the slightly dizzy Melvin. “I still have to get used to it, but it’s not like you wouldn’t know..” He said, his angelic voice lifting the heavy air in Hell. Satan chuckled, “ Indeed.” They both stared at each other. “It took you a long time,” Melvin said,” to finally tell me you love me.” Satan looked confused and a bit hurt,” I didn’t sa-.” “No,” Melvin chuckled,” But I could see it and I could feel it. I actually really like you too.” He smiled a soft innocent smile. Satan laughed softly. “Though,” Melvin said, faking his seriousness,” having me to die first and go to Heaven..” Satan looked chocked at him. “I’m sorry,” he said,” I guess I was afraid.” “And now you’re not?” Satan shook his head and pulled Melvin closer. Their lips met in a natural way and they shared a soft kiss. “Melvin..” God’s voice rang loudly,” You’re time’s up.. I’m sorry, my son..” Melvin pulled away from Satan and slowly stepped back. “Wait!” Satan said, grabbing Melvin’s wrist,” Can I see you again?” Melvin shrug and looked at his Dad. God sighed,” I will see to that later..” “Thank you,” Satan said towards God,” For granting me this wish..” “It’s alright,” God said,” You weren’t the only one wishing for that.” Satan looked at Melvin and gave him a quick kiss. “I’ll see you later,” he said smiling,” I guess.” “Yeah,” Melvin said, while softly flying up. The light took a hold of him and he faded from Hell. “Though.. you made me meet you pretty far..”


	3. Chapter 3

“If you’re not going to apologize, I’m leaving!” Jack yelled at Toby. He and Toby had a fight, he couldn’t even remember what it was about. Toby stood with his back turned towards Jack, arms folded and eyes closed. “Fine, with me,” Jack said, he ran to his room. He wildly began to pack things in his bag, he was going to Sean’s house. Everything’s better than staying with this very irritating Toby Turner. He was finished packing his stuff and barged through the corridor, towards the front door. Before he could open the door, her was stopped by Toby. He angry turned his head to snap at him, but froze when he saw Toby’s tear streaked face. His eyes were swollen and red, tears still streaming down his face. “Please,” Toby said, hiccupping,” Don’t go..” Jack sighed and freed himself from Toby’s grip. “You made me..” Jack said. “I’m so sorry, I was a fool,” Toby said, he hugged Jack,” Please forgive me.” He began to cry. Jack sighed again and petted Toby’s back. “Shhh, it’s alright, I’m not going anywhere..” He let his bag fall to the ground and pulled Toby close to him. “You’re an idiot.” “I know,” Toby sighed, shaking lightly,” I know.” “You feel cold,” Jack said, still trying to sound angry at Toby. He was failing and he slowly felt himself forgive the brown-haired beauty. “You have a fever,” Jack said, placing his hand in Toby’s neck. “You feel so warm,” Toby said, nuzzling into Jack’s neck and shoulder. Jack sighed and kissed Toby’s head. “Never go away,” Toby whispered into Jack’s ear,” Because I can’t stay without your heat.”


	4. Chapter 4

Satan tapped three times with his rod. Flames licked at his ankles and slowly crept higher. The flames took him and teleported to the place he really liked to go. MyMusicCompany. And the reason he liked coming there, was sitting behind the desk, typing away on his computer. He smiled. His little intern. Melvin was too busy working to notice the arrival of the Devil. So the Devil decided to do things to get his little Melvin’s attention. He snuck up to the desk and suddenly slammed his hands on the counter. Melvin looked up in pure shock. “Was it necessary to do that?” He asked. Scene was hiding under the desk, shaking like a leave. “Yes, it was.” He grinned. “I like it when you look scared.” Melvin mumbled something and went back to work. Furiously typing on the keyboard of the PC on the desk. “Soooooooooo,” Satan said,” What are you doing?” Melvin shot him a glare and continued working. Satan huffed. His Melvin was so boring when he was working. Scene was crawling back into her chair so she could continue work. Satan poofed behind Melvin and softly whispered in his ear: “I like to see you working hard, on other things..with your mouth.” Melvin flushed pure red, but held his posture, still typing. Satan hung over him, trying to look at the screen. Melvin ignored it at first, but when Satan was practically right in his face and he couldn’t see the screen anymore, he had enough. “What do you want?” he snapped irritated. “You.” Satan said. He leaned forward and stole a kiss. He tapped three times with his rod and disappeared in the flames, back to Hell. He could still hear Melvin yell: “SATAN!”


	5. Chapter 5

This one’s going up for the glorious FanaticFangurl~!!  
Enjoy!

 

Satan was fully awake. He always was when he woke up. Within a second he was fully awake, ready to take on the world! Figuratively speaking. That didn’t count for Melvin. Who was lying next to him in his bed in Hell’s Castle. Melvin was still sleeping. “Time to wake up little angel of mine,” Satan said softly in Melvin’s ear. He had a fun time yesterday night. He smirked, yeah, real fun time. They had tried to build a house of cards, it didn’t get that big and they had played Hunt the Demon in the back yard. They had a delicious meal and after watching Drag me to Hell they went straight to bed. Now his little angel only stirred in his sleep. “Come on, Melvin,” he said, slightly shaking Melvin,” Wakey, wakey!” Melvin simply turned around. “Hmm, just a minute.” He mumbled. Satan chuckled. He lay close to Melvin, spooning him and pulled Melvin in a hug. He began to softly kiss Melvin’s ear. It seem to work , ‘cause Melvin began to giggle. He kissed Melvin’s hair and his neck. Melvin enjoyed the little and lazy kisses. He turned around in Satan’s arms. Satan stared to kiss both of his cheeks, his eyebrow’s, his eyelashes, his nose. He softly bit in Melvin’s nose. Melvin giggled again. Lucifer traveled further down, kissing his neck, his collarbone, his diaphragm. Melvin stopped him by pulling his head up to his. They looked into each other’s eyes. They began to kiss each other sloppily and lazy. Melvin didn’t mind waking up to this. He giggled when Satan scraped his nails softly over his side’s. He was ticklish, alright. Satan kissed his forehead. He smiled at his little angel. “Don’t ever leave me,” he said lovely. “I won’t,” Melvin said,” Never ever.” They were so happy with each other. And so, so, so in love..

 

I’m sorry this one’s short D:  
I figured it didn’t need more, I guess D:  
Don’t hate me D:

I asked her: What kind of romantic/cute thing do like to see Satan and Intern 2 do the most?  
She answered: Oh man~   
I just really like the thought of Satan spooning with Intern 2 and waking him up with lazy, early morning kisses on the back of his neck. 

So here it is~!


	6. Chapter 6

Here’s a little Satern 2 story for the lovely Ikriam!  
Go check out the beautiful art and stories! Now!

 

Satan pulled Melvin closer. “Why do you always hug me like I’m about to leave?” Melvin asked him. The devil was squeezing the breath out of him. “What do you mean?” Satan asked, he was surprised by the question,” I just want to hug you.” Melvin jerked away a little. “I know, but you always hold me so tight.” Melvin said softly,” It almost feels like, if you let me go, I’ll disappear. I’m almost scared for that myself..” Satan nodded. “It’s just..” he let go of Intern 2 and walked away. “I AM afraid to lose you.” Melvin stared at the ground for a moment. “I understand,” he said gloomy,” I’m afraid of losing you too.” He looked up to meet the hazel colored eyes of the devil. Satan smiled. “If you don’t want me to hold you so tight, I will loosen my grip. You just have to tell me.” He said,” Anything for you.” He help his arms up wide. Melvin ran to him and embraced him. “I know,” he said. Satan guided Melvin to the bedroom. “I’m not tired,” Melvin said. A yawn escaping his mouth. Satan chuckled. “Of course not.” Melvin huffed. He let himself get undressed by Satan. He quickly dove under the warm covers, followed by Satan. “Heey don’t look so un-amused,” Satan said laughing a little,” Grumpy cat.” “I’m not a cat.” “Yes you are.” “No,” Melvin said, giving the devil a little shove,” I’m. Not.” “Yes!” “No, stop teasing me!” Satan laughed. “You’re my cat.” Melvin huffed, pretending to be annoyed. “I’m not a pet.” Satan chuckled darkly, while shifting closer to Melvin. “You’re my pet,” he said licking his lips. Melvin wanted to protest, but two soft arms snaked around his waist and he got pushed against the devil. He felt soft kisses in his hair and on his neck. He giggled. “Am I holding you to tight?” Satan asked worried. “No,” Melvin said, slowly getting sleepy,” This is perfect.” His eyes began to close. “No,” Satan said,” You are perfect.” 

 

I wrote this one-shot for Ikriam, I hope you like it!  
I asked: What kind of romantic/cute thing do like to see Satan and Intern 2 do the most?  
The answer was: Hmmm cuddling, i love dat shit xD   
Idk I like when Satan teases Intern 2 ; u ;  
So here it is, at least I hope I came close to it…  
Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Here’s a one-shot Satern 2 for the wonderful KatTheWriter :D  
Go check her art, but most of all the beautiful stories.

 

Satan and Intern 2 were walking in the park. “You really need to stop burning those flowers,” Intern 2 said with a un-amused face. Satan grinned devilishly. “But it’s funny,” he said, a pout on his slips. Melvin almost face-palmed himself. This was the devil after all. “I like those flowers,” Melvin said,” In fact I like all sort of flowers.” Satan nodded. His head hung, he felt ashamed of burning those flowers when Melvin liked them. “I like all the colors flowers have, red, blue, yellow, white, purple, everything,” Melvin talked on,” I even made a sexy flowchart of them.” Melvin was drooling by the thought about flowcharts. “…Satan?” He looked around. No Satan. “Did he just ditched me?” Melvin scratched the back of his head. “Here,” Melvin heard from behind him. He turned around, ready to give Satan a lecture about walking away, when he stopped in his track. Satan was covered in dirt. He held his arm up, with in his hand a pair of flowers. The flowers had beautiful colors. Melvin was speechless. “These are for you,” Satan said, a little embarrassed. Satan wasn’t always sweet, he found it a little hard. Melvin took the flowers, careful not to crush them. Still no words coming from his mouth. “I felt for bad for burning those other flowers when you told me you liked flowers,” Satan said. Wait, the devil felt bad for something? Well, it’s Intern 2 after all. “So I went to pick some for you.” Satan was a little red on his cheeks. Melvin walked up to him. “Just say something.” Satan said full despair. Wondering if he did something wrong. “I’m so-“ Satan never finished that sentence when he felt soft lips against his. Melvin was kissing him with such sweetness, it was making the devil dizzy. He kissed him back. It felt as if the kiss took a life time, before they separated. Only to find each other’s lips in a moment of pure love and calmness. Satan had never felt such peace. He separated with Melvin. He hugged his little Intern closer. Melvin smiled sweetly at him. Hazel mixing with blue. They hugged again. A tight hug, telling each other they’ll be together forever. “Thanks,” said Satan towards heaven. Melvin chuckled. He knew the devil did that sometimes. “Thanks,” Satan said again,” for giving me this angle.” They stood there for a while. Not caring about time or things to do. Just the two of them and they were happy. Happy to be in love with each other.

 

Gah D:  
I’m so bad at writing D:  
I asked her: What kind of romantic/cute thing do like to see Satan and Intern 2 do the most?  
She answered: UH.... HUGGING AND MAKING OUT I GUESS...  
So here you go.  
A one-shot, wich I hope, about that.  
D:  
Don’t kill me.  
For you Kat!


	8. Chapter 8

1 one shot of Satern 2 for my angel KioshikitsuneKun!  
I hope you enjoy.

 

“Satan?”   
“Hmm?”   
“Can you let go of me now?”   
“Nope, sorry no can do.”   
“But I have to work.”   
“I don’t care, your mine.”   
“I’m not yours, I’m from myself.”   
“No, you’re mine.”  
“Satan…”  
“Yes sweety?”  
“You’ve got to really let me go..”   
“Just so the others can have you?”  
“That’s not it-“  
“No.”  
“Sataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan..”   
“What?”  
“Let me go!”  
“No, you’re mine and mine only!”  
“Satan?!”  
“Okay.. okay.. also a little yours.”  
Melvin sighed. There was no going straight into the devil. Satan let go of Melvin, only to sit on his lap. “Satan, I can’t work like that!” Satan pouted at him. “But I don’t like you working..” Melvin sighed again.  
“But I have to work, or else I don’t have money..”  
“I have money.”  
“I know you do.”   
“So what’s the problem, everything mine is for you. I’ll give you anything.”  
“I know..”   
“Then why do you still go to this place with all these others.”  
“Because I like that.”  
“I don’t like them..”   
“Luc, there my friends..”  
“Yes and I’m your boyfriend.”  
“You sure am,” Melvin said. He kissed his beloved devil. They broke apart. “Another one?” Satan asked in his sweet voice. Melvin grinned and kissed him again. Satan put his hand in Melvin’s light brown locks. “Hmmm,” he moaned,” You taste good.” Melvin laughed when they broke apart. “Heey Intern 2! Heey Satan!” said a as always overly happy Scene. “What are you two lovebirds doing?” Satan sighed annoyed by the girl already. “Nothing,” Melvin said, slightly blushing. “We were making out and now go away from him. He’s mine.” Scene’s smile dropped a little. “I didn’t mean to interrupt. I’m sorry.” She walked away with a pout on her face. “Scene, wait!” Melvin said, but she was gone. He groaned.   
“Satan..”   
“What?”  
“Never do that again..”   
“I didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“Yes you did.”  
“I just told her you were mine.”  
“As if she didn’t know already.”  
“I’ve seen everybody watching at you like they would like to kiss you or something.”  
“God, Satan.” Melvin groaned again. “Stop being so territorial about me. I’m not your proprietary.” Satan chuckled. “You’re mine.” Metal walked in. “Heey Intern 2, do you know where-“ “Back off he’s mine.” Satan said. Metal took a step back. “Okay, cool man, I just wanted to ask if he knew were the staples were.” Melvin face-palmed. “They’re in the basement in the furthest left corner, Metal.” “Yo, thanks man,” Metal said and walked towards the basement. Melvin gave Satan an angry look.  
“What?”  
“You did it again.”  
“I have no idea where you’re talking about.”  
“Just stop, it’s getting really annoying.”  
“No, you’re mine.”  
“What is it with you today?!”  
Satan was just about to reply when the door of Indie’s office opened with a swing, the door banged on the wall. “Intern 2!” he yelled. “Get your ass over here and be my footstool!” Melvin sighed. If it weren’t for the devil in his lap he would have gotten up by now. But he couldn’t. Held back by the weight of Hell’s master. “Luce…?” he asked,” get off me.” “If that man’s going to use you like he said he would, than… NEVER.” He said. Lucifer got to his feet and turned red. “Never.” Satan said to Indie,” Use. My. Little angel. As. A. FOOTSTOOL!” Flames came raging trough the ground. Indie turned white. The devil was not to mess with. “Okay, calm down, everything’s culken.” Indie said hasty,” Just keep him and do what you want.” Indie fled his office in. Satan sat on Melvin’s lap once again.  
“Satan?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Thanks.”   
“You’re welcome sweet-cheeks!”  
“You know?”  
“What?”  
“I’m actually happy for the first time that you call me yours.”  
Satan smiled devilish and kissed Melvin. “What can I say,” he grinned,” You’re mine.”

 

This was something different C:  
I hope it turned out good C:  
It was more a dialogue fiction, I thought it fitted.

I asked: What kind of romantic/cute thing do like to see Satan and Intern 2 do the most?  
The answer: I love stories where Lucifer is really territorial over Melvin.

So 1 possessive devil for you!

Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

This one shot of Satern 2 is dedicated to the sweet LeopardLover1002.

I hope you enjoy!

“Satan stop teasing me!” Melvin whined. He tried to catch the mouse, but every time he was close to it, Satan teleported it to the other side of the room. Once again he was close, ready to make a jump and snatch the mouse. And once again, poof, the mouse was gone. Satan laughed demonic. “Really stop!” Melvin whined again. Satan chuckled,” Okay okay. I’m sorry it’s just so cute when you get angry at me.” “Why do you always think that’s a good thing?” Melvin asked. He crept up to the mouse. “I got you know, you little brat.” He said, he launched forward and missed. A soft poof was once again heard. Melvin quickly got to his feet. “I thought you said you’d stop!” he shot angry at the devil. Who had the mouse in one hand,” Yeah, just this one time.” Melvin turned around and huffed. “Not funny.” Satan chuckled,” It is.” Melvin ignored him. He was done with the teasing. “Are you ignoring me now?” Satan said. He teleported in front of Melvin and handed him the mouse. Melvin just simply turned around. “You are.” Satan said, he teleported the mouse outside. “Heey, look,” Satan said, scratching his neck,” I’m sorry.” He laid his head on Melvin’s shoulder. “Ok? I’m sorry. I didn’t knew you would get mad.” He said honestly. Melvin sighed,” I’m not mad, just frustrated. I get teased a lot you know? Sometimes it’s just too much..” He turned around and looked Satan in the eyes. “I’m truly sorry,” he said,” I’ll stop sooner next time, okay?” He sung his arms around Melvin’s waist. “I’d like that, yes.” Melvin said. Satan picked Melvin up and carried him to the couch. Melvin giggled when they flopped down the couch. “I love you, you know that.” Satan said and snuggled Melvin closer. “I know,” Melvin said smiling and hugged hid demon. They spend the whole afternoon cuddling, nuzzling and softly kissing. All the time until the sun went down.

 

Darn me and my bad writing skills D:  
I asked her: What kind of romantic/cute thing do like to see Satan and Intern 2 do the most?  
She answered: I honestly can't chose. It's either snuggling or teasing each other.   
So I did both.. And I failed DX  
I’m so sorry it’s so short, but I don’t want the fan fictions to look like each other, and a lot people answered something with teasing and cuddling and snuggling XD

Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

A one-shot Satern 2 for the great artist MonkyBlue!  
I hope you like it!  
Beware of fluffy-ness. I think.  
Sorry if you don’t like TechnoStep, but I needed a other couple and I could only think of them.. Sorry!

 

“How did we get here again?” Satan asked. He looked beside him, to a neatly dressed Intern 2. “It’s not every day that Techno and Dubstep are getting married.” Melvin said. He was getting a little annoyed by the devil. It’s been a long day, full of laughing, joy and celebrating, but it was also emotional and tiresome. He had enjoyed the ceremony, but Satan was now bugging him because he was bored. “Go dance or something,” Melvin said to the devil. He took a sip of his cocktail. Tastes good! “No, that’s no fun when you don’t..” the devil pouted. “You know I don’t like to dance with so much people around.” Melvin whispered to him. Satan chuckled. “Are you really such a bad dancer?” He grinned. Melvin shook his head and took another sip. “Are you scared?” Satan asked. “No, just.. I’m a bit socially awkward..” Melvin said honestly. Satan ruffled his hair. “That’s okay, the party is slowly dying,” Satan said,” Many people are leaving, or ready to.” Melvin noticed Techno and Dubstep escorting people outside. “You’re right.” Melvin said, absentmindedly. Satan grinned,” Maybe they’re leaving so soon because of all the techno and Dubstep music?” He laughed softly. Melvin laughed too, putting away his empty cocktail glass. Suddenly the loud techno music stopped. Melvin noticed the only guest were Techno, Dubstep, Indie, Scene, Hip-hop, Metal and Idol. And himself and Satan of course. “I’d like to thank the whole crew for coming, and Satan, we appreciate that.” Techno said trough the microphone. “Boomwoopwoom,” Dubstep said. Techno laughed,” That’s right Dubstep, the final song.” Everybody groaned, thinking it was a techno/Dubstep song again, except for Scene, who was happily jumping around Indie. To everybody’s surprise, a soft and slow song came up. Satan suddenly perked up, sparkles in his eyes. “What is it?” Melvin asked curiously. “I-I know this song..” Satan softly said,” I really..like this song..” He began to blush heavily. Melvin giggled. He had never seen the devil so soft. “Melvin?” Satan put out his hand towards Melvin,” Can I have this dance?” It was Melvin’s turn to blush. “Uhmm,” he looked around. “There aren’t so much people left.” Satan said, pointing towards the dance floor, where only Techno and Dubstep were dancing. Melvin nodded and took Satan’s hand. Satan escorted him to the dance floor. He softly held Melvin’s hand and his other on Melvin’s hip. Melvin putted his hand carefully on the devil’s shoulder. They began to dance softly. Satan noticed the others watching them, Idol even said something that sounded like ‘That’s so sweet’, but he concentrated on Melvin. They were in some kind of trance. Melvin felt Satan’s head coming closer. His mouth close to his heart. The lyrics came and the soft voice of the devil filled his ear. Satan sang softly:

You say you want diamonds on a ring of gold   
You say you want your story to remain untold 

But all the promises we made   
From the cradle to the grave   
When all I want is you 

You say you'll give me a highway with no one on it   
A treasure just to look upon it   
All the riches in the night 

You say you'll give me eyes in a world of blindness   
A river in a time of dryness   
A harbor in the tempest 

But all the promises we make   
From the cradle to the grave   
When all I want is you 

You say you want your love to work out right   
To last with me through the night 

You say you want diamonds on a ring of gold   
Your story to remain untold   
Your love not to grow cold 

All the promises we break   
From the cradle to the grave   
When all I want is you 

You   
All I want is...you   
All I want is...you   
All I want is...you……..

The song ended and Melvin had tears in his eyes. It was so beautiful. Satan smiled sweetly at him and kissed him. Melvin kissed him back, between the tears. Cheers and whistles of improvement came from the rest of the crew. Satan and Melvin smiled in the kiss. “Oh god, “ said Indie,” Not another wedding..” Everybody laughed.

 

I’ll put the link to the song in the description.

I asked my dear friend: What kind of romantic/cute thing do like to see Satan and Intern 2 do the most?  
She answered: "Imagine your otp dancing a love song and Person A singing softly the lyrics in the ear of person B."   
This uvu

I hope it was somewhat close to your answer :/


	11. Chapter 11

Satern 2 one-shot for the amazing PewDiePieFan11!  
Hope you like it!

Can you guess where Satan and Intern 2 are? If you though The MyMusic Company, you’re wrong. Did you thought in a little rowing boot in the middle of a big and beautiful lake? Congratulations! You’re right! If you did thought about that, it’s okay, Melvin never expected it either. He was working one hour ago, when Satan showed up. The sneaky devil had planned everything. First Melvin didn’t want to go with Lucifer. He said he had work to do. Satan simple grabbed him by his waist and host him over his shoulder. He disappeared out of the Company and re-appeared by the side of a lake. It was a beautiful lake. If you looked closely you could see some tiny fish swimming. A soft breeze caressed Melvin’s locks. Satan smiled. Intern 2 looked amazed over the lake. “How. What. Why?” he asked. He was impressed by the breathtaking view of the lake. “I wanted to share this with you,” Lucifer said,” Because I like you.” Melvin blushed a little. He had never seen the devil so.. so soft. He smiled. Satan dragged a row boat ashore. He motioned for Melvin to sit in it. Who did it with great pleasure. Satan wink at him and pushed the boat of land. His feet touched the water and a soft hiss could be heard. Satan grinned awkwardly and scratched his neck. Melvin giggled like a little school girl. Satan rowed themselves to the middle of the lake. Suddenly another boat appeared, it held musicians. The one had a guitar, the others a microphone. Melvin looked confused at Satan. Who only smirked. Music filled the surface of the lake. The musicians sang:

There you see heim  
Sitting there across the way   
He doesn’t got a lot to say   
But there’s something about him   
And you don’t know why   
But you’re dying to try   
You wanna kiss the boy

Yes, you want him  
Look at him, you know you do   
It’s possible he wants you, too   
There is one way to ask him   
It don’t take a word   
Not a single word   
Go on and kiss the boy

Sing with me now   
Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
My, oh, my   
Look at the boy too shy   
He ain’t gonna kiss the boy   
Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Ain’t that sad   
Ain’t it shame, too bad   
You gonna miss the boy

Now’s your moment   
Floating in a blue lagoon   
Boy, you better do it soon   
No time will be better   
He don’t say a word   
And he won’t say a word   
Until you kiss the boy 

Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Don’t be scared   
You got the mood prepared   
Go on and kiss the boy  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Don’t stop now   
Don’t try to hide it how   
You wanna kiss the boy   
Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Float along   
Listen to the song   
The song say kiss the boy   
Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Music play   
Do what the music say   
You wanna kiss the boy

You’ve got to kiss the boy   
Why don’t you kiss the boy   
You gotta kiss the boy  
Go on and kiss the boy..

The musicians played on, this time a different song. Melvin wasn’t listening anymore. He just stared open mouthed at Satan. He was surprised Satan showed such a soft side. Satan shifted a little towards Melvin. The row boat shaking wildly. “I paid them to sing that song,” Lucifer whispered in Melvin’s ear,” Actually, I threatened them, but isn’t that just the same? It’s the thought that counts.” He grinned at Melvin. That is so sweet of him! Well.. sort of? Shock made place for glee on his face. He didn’t hesitate. He did as the song told him. He kissed the boy.

Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw isn’t that just sweet?  
Satan showing his soft side?  
I asked her: What kind of romantic/cute thing do like to see Satan and Intern 2 do the most?  
She answered: i think seeing Satan show his soft side for Intern 2 is the cutest.  
I hope it looks close enough?

Okay, bye now!


	12. Chapter 12

Another one-shotted (lol) Satern 2, this time for beautiful Skuiki !!  
Check it out!  
I hope you like it!

 

“Satan…” Melvin said irritated. “Give me my pencil back.” Satan grinned devilish. “No.” “Fine.” Intern 2 turned to his computer and began typing away on the keyboard. “Are you going to ignore me?” Satan asked. Intern 2 didn’t answer. He was too busy concentrating on his work, at least trying to concentrate. “You are.” Satan said. He liked to bug Melvin while he was working. It wasn’t nice, sure but it was a hell lot of fun. Heh, you get it? A HELL lot of fun? He he, ‘cause I’m Satan. He poked Melvin. No reaction. He poked him with the back of the pencil. Still no reaction. Oh, you’re wanted to play it like that. He poked Intern 2 with the front side of the pencil, HARD. Ouch!” Melvin yelled. “SHUT UP INTERN 2,” came the booming voice from Indie’s room. Intern 2 looked away. His expression sad. “Sorry,” Satan said. “Meet you at noon.” Satan called his flames and poofed back to Hell. Melvin smiled a little. He saw forward to their date. Satan never told him where they were going. He smiled in thought. He was really excited.

“Satan?” Melvin was standing for the MyMusic Company. It was slowly getting dark, the sun sinking behind the horizon. “Booh,” came a sudden whisper from behind. Melvin yelped. Satan chuckled. “You ready?” he asked. “Not if you keep doing that!” Melvin said. His cheeks turning a cute shade of red. Satan swung his arm around Melvin’s shoulders and escorted him to a special place. “Where are we going to?” Melvin asked curiously. “You’ll see.” “Tell me.” “Just wait,” Satan said laughing,” And see.” Suddenly Melvin saw nothing. Satan held his hands for Melvin’s eyes. “Well, I can’t see anything like this,” Melvin laughed. “Just wait then.” They laughed. Melvin had the feeling the ground started to go upwards. Satan let go of Melvin’s head. A beautiful sight lay before them. The horizon was clearly visible. Sun setting behind the line in the distance. Melvin let go of his breath, he didn’t knew he held. Satan smiled. “You like it?” Melvin nodded. It was simply breathtaking. “How did you know I always wanted to see the sun set?” he asked, turning around to Satan. The devil grinned and blushed a little. “You talk in your sleep…” Melvin giggled. He knew that. “You listened to that?” Satan nodded and said:” Even in your sleep you were mesmerized by the thought alone.” He blushed, “It was kind of cute and so I thought. Perfect place for a first date.” Melvin hugged him. He looked up at Satan and without knowing to, he tiptoed so he could reach Satan’s red lips. He wasn’t afraid of the sharp teeth. He softly kissed Satan. Just for a moment. Satan was in pure shock and was frozen. Melvin draws back and giggled. “You look so cute.” Satan unfroze,” That was our first kiss.” He got red. “I want to do it again. Can I?” Melvin giggled and took Satan’s head in his hands and pulled him down. If he had to tiptoe every time he would get sore toes. He kissed him again, this time Satan kissing back. They kept kissing and holding each other until the sun was long gone behind the line called the horizon. 

“AAAAARGH!” Melvin screamed in horror and ducked behind Satan. Satan simply laughed. “You find this scary?” he asked amused. A smug grin on his face. “Yesyesyes, very.” Melvin said. He peeked past Satan. The girl in the movie got coldly murdered. He ducked behind Satan again. “Heey, it’s okay,” Satan said laughing,” It’s not real.” Melvin shook. Satan grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. “I know..” Melvin said. Burying his face in his now officially called boyfriend. Who only laughed again. “Oh…. It’s over,” Melvin said while watching the credits. “Would you like to see Scream 4?” Satan asked. “NO.” Melvin quickly said. “Well, do you want to watch another movie?” Melvin nodded. “Which one?” Satan asked. They were sitting in the movie room in Satan’s castle. “Uhmm,” Melvin thought the tip of his tongue out of his mouth. Satan chuckled. Intern 2 could get so cute easily. “What about…The Lion King?” He looked with big eyes full of hope to Satan. How could he ignore such big and beautiful puppy-eyes? “Okay,” Satan said and started the movie. “Yay!” Melvin exclaimed happily. Of course he had to cry at the sad part. He was just so emotional. That part was beautiful but so emotional. Satan reassured him by drawing circles on his back. Melvin sang along a lot of numbers and when the ending was near, he slept. Satan chuckled and lay a blanket over Melvin. “Sweet dreams, angle of mine.” 

 

I asked: What kind of romantic/cute thing do like to see Satan and Intern 2 do the most?  
The answer: all kind of things, like watching sunset, horror movie, Satan bugging Melvin at work.  
Tadaaa! I hope it fitted?   
Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Once again I write a one shot about Satern 2 this time for none other than our beloved: XxKawaiiAngel  
Enjoy, I hope you will!  
I’m sorry, but I wanted this one to be short but powerful.  
Its really hard to not let all the one shots look like each other D:

Melvin trilled. “Are you cold?” Satan asked. Melvin shook his head,” No, I’m not.” Satan looked him suspicious in the ye. “are you sure?” he asked. Melvin nodded, “Absolutely.” Satan concentrated on the movie once again. They were looking at Sharknado, a very very very bad made movie. The acting was bad, the special effects were bead and that’s why it was so funny. He laughed. Melvin shivered. “You said you didn’t feel cold,” Satan said, annoyed by the fact Melvin was denying it. “I am not,” he said again. His teeth suddenly chattered,” Okay, I guess I am.” He said while rubbing his hands over his upper arms. Satan got up. “Where are you going?” Melvin asked. “To grab you a blanket.” Satan simply answered. And so he did, he walked up to the dresser in the corner of the room and got a fluffy red blanket. He threw it over Melvin. “I could’ve done it myself,” Melvin said mumbling. “But you didn’t.” Satan said. He sat down and concentrated on the movie again. A few moments went by without saying a word, until Melvin began to shake again. “What is it with you?” Satan said a little annoyed. “I don’t know!”Melvin shot back,” How the hell am I supposed to know that!” It was silent for a moment before they both burst in laughter. “Oh..hahaha,” Satan laughed,” You said Hell!” They laughed harder. “Oh god my stomach,” Melvin said. They looked at each other and laughed once again, there laughing grew and tears streamed down their faces. “You. Said. God.” Satan said between laughter and giggles. “I know,” Melvin laughed. They both calmed down. “Hihi, I’ve never laughed so hard in my life before,” Melvin said. “You’re life is boring,” Satan joked. He got punched against his shoulder. “Kidding,” he said, he nuzzled against Melvin. Melvin lifted the blanket and Satan got under it. They cuddled together. “I can get used to this,” Melvin said with a satisfied smile. “At least I’m warm,” Satan said. “Yeah, you’re nicely warm.” He kissed Satan’s cheek. “I’m hot as hell!” Satan exclaimed. They stared into each other eyes, before, once again, bursting in laughter. It was a cold and full of bad puns night. 

 

I asked: What kind of romantic/cute thing do like to see Satan and Intern 2 do the most?  
The answer: Oh, I don't know~   
I just really love the thought of them sharing a blanket and snuggling really close to each other!

So a blanket they shared!

I fail D:

Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

Satern 2, enjoy~

 

“Come with me Melvin,” Satan said softly. He was laying on the couch in Hell’s Castle with a trembling Intern 2 in his arms. “Please..” “You know I can’t stay forever.” Melvin said, while wiping some tears away. Satan let out a deep sigh,” I understand.” “Although,” Melvin quickly said, not to make the devil sad,” I would love to.. To go with you.” Satan stroked Melvin’s hair. His fingers moved from the soft blonde curls to the almost black spot on Melvin’s eye. “How could he do such a thing..?” Satan whispered. “He didn’t do it on purpose..” Melvin said, turning his head away. Satan wiped a tear from Melvin’s cheek and kissed him softly. “I-It was an accident, he didn’t know the door would actually hit me squire in the face.” Melvin chuckled softly. “That’s not funny at all!” Satan exclaimed. He laughed of Melvin’s cute blush. “You’re so adorable.” “Am not,” Melvin huffed, he secretly liked the devil saying he was cute, but he would never admit it. “You are.” “Am not!” Melvin said and started to tickle the devil. Satan burst with laughter and small words pleading him to stop. Yes, Hell’s master was ticklish. Melvin giggled. He thought the devil was so cute when he had tears of laughter. Suddenly Satan glomped Melvin, who was in deep thought, and started to kiss him on every possible spot. Melvin giggled again. “S-stop,” he said between giggles,” You silly!” Satan stopped, after a peck on his lips, and said:” I’m glad you’re smiling again.” Melvin looked into Satan’s red eyes. “Of course I am, how can I not?”

 

Satan walked out of MyMusic Company dragging Melvin along. It so happened to be one of those ‘accidents’ again. “Satan,” Melvin whined,” Let go .” Satan refused to loosen his grip on Melvin’s wrist. Another black spot was on Melvin’s face. “I already told you, he didn’t do it on pur-“ “Oh yeah?! Just like that other time?!” Satan yelled. Turning around to watch Melvin in the eye. Melvin was shocked. The red eyes of the devil seemed to glow. Almost as if fire was burning in his pupils. “Yes,” Melvin said, so softly only a person with great ears, like Satan, could hear. “I don’t believe it!” Satan said, desperation on his face. “How Melvin? How was that an accident? He swung the friggin door in your face!” Melvin opened his mouth to explain, but quickly shut it. “He didn’t do it on purpose? Seems like I don’t beat people half to death on purpose!” Melvin’s face was full terror and shock. “Melvin- I.. I’, sorry, I didn’t mean to say that..” Satan said, pulling Melvin in for a hug. Melvin kept quit. “I’m just really worried about you, I’m … afraid..” Melvin looked surprised at the devil. “For what?” he said, his voice small. He buried his face against Satan’s chest. “For you.. I’m afraid something will happen to you.. that someday.. I walk into that building.. and find you.. dead.. on the ground.. I can almost picture the feeling of your soul leaving your body while seeing you so pale..” A single tear rolled down Satan’s cheek. “I don’t want to lose you.. You’re the only one I have..” Melvin hugged him tightly. “I know.. I can feel it.. I don’t want to lose you too. But please.. Don’t be afraid.. Nothing will happen to me..” Satan let out a deep breath. “I-I know, I’m just being stupid.” He let go of Melvin and looked at him. A small smile formed on Melvin’s lips. “You’re not stupid, you idiot.” Satan cocked a eyebrow. “Sorry, bad pun.. It’s okay to worry. But you worry too much! I have to get back now.. I have a lot of work left that needs to be done.” Satan nodded. “Really, Satan, I’m going to be fine. You’ll see. I’ll show you, you don’t have to be afraid.” Melvin smiled a bright smile. Satan kissed his forehead. “Okay.. I trust you.” He held Melvin’s hand and squeezed softly. Melvin returned the gesture and let go of his hand. Before entering the building of the MyMusic Company, Melvin turned around one last time. He waved and smiled. Satan waved back. Watching Melvin slowly fade away. He sighed. The wind carrying his last whisper before turning into flames and back to his beloved Hell. “How can you be so strong, while I can barely hold on..?” 

 

Tataa~  
I hope you enjoyed.  
Let me know what you thought about it.

Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

“I’ll explain the rules,” Satan said, winking at Melvin. Melvin looked irritated at Satan. “You put a end of the pockey in your mouth and you keep it there. You may not use your hands or anything,” Satan grinned,” just your mouth.” Melvin just looked at him. “Here we go,” Satan said and put a end of the pockey in his mouth. Melvin put the other end in his mouth and held it between his teeth. They both began to nibble at the pockey, slowly inching closer. Mouths almost touching. Suddenly the pockey gave in and fell to the floor. Once it hit the tiles of the kitchen, the pockey shattered in a million of pieces. Melvin and Satan both looked at the pieces and back up to each other. It was very quiet. Satan suddenly pulled Melvin towards him, smashing their lips together. Satan kissed Melvin full passion. The kiss tasted like chocolate, which Melvin didn’t mind. He thought this was more fun than that stupid game anyways. Satan let go of him and kissed his nose. Melvin giggled. Their lips met again. And again. And again. And.. oh well. You get it. A certain amount of time flew by while they were kissing. None of them noticed. Satan hugged Melvin close, they moved to the couch in the living room. “You know?” Melvin said, snuggling into Satan. “What?” Satan asked. “You broke your own rules. I win.” Satan smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him again. “That.. you did.”


	16. Chapter 16

This is the last (but not least) one-shot, and this one’s for the fantastic EnderSoul94!  
I hope you enjoy!

“Those two are you perfect together,” Idol said. “Tots, have you seen the look on his face every time he sees him?” Rayna said. “I know right!” Idol cheered. “Heey girls,” Scene said happy. She was always happy. “What are you girls talking about?” “Oh we were talking about the fact Satan tots likes Intern 2 and vise versa.” Rayna said. She gave happy squeal by the thought of them together. “Oh, you’re right. Intern 2 always talks about Satan.” Scene said. “Really?” Idol asked, a plan forming in his head. “Yes, and Satan always asks things about Intern 2, especially when he’s not around and he always makes me promise to not say it to anyone. Oops,” she quickly put her hands before her mouth. Idol and Rayna looked at each other and gave a happy shriek. Metal came rushing the canteen in. “What’s going on?” he asked worried,” I heard you guys scream.” Rayna sighed,” Oh god dad! You’re making a fool of me, again! We were just talking about Satern 2.” Metal looked confused at them. “Say what? Say whaat?! Say whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! Say What?! WATH?!” Scene happily danced around the table. “O come on,” Idol said,” You’re not gonna tell me you didn’t see it.” “See what?” Metal asked confused. “Satan tots got the hots for Intern 2,” Rayna said. “We only have to come up with a plan to get them together.” Idol said. “Oh, I know something!” Scene yelled exited. “Don’t yell, Intern 2 might hear it..” Rayna said. “Oh, right,” Scene said, lowering her voice,” Why don’t we invite each of them separately to a certain place and then they’ll show up and it’s only them.” Idol looked surprised at Scene. “Girl, that’s a great plan, how-?” “I know a lot about shipping.” Scene said happily and skipped away. “There is some evil genius in her brain.” Metal said. He shook his head and headed back to work.

Idol, Rayna and Scene were setting the plan in working. “Okay, one last time,” Idol whispered. “Scene, you go and ask Intern 2 to meet you at the Ferris Wheel in the amusement park.” Scene nodded,” Right got it.” She was so excited. “And you and I, Rayna, are going to ask the devil the same. Remember, 8 o’ clock.” They high fived and made their way. Scene walked casually up to Intern 2. “Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Intern 2,” she said with a wide grin. “Oh, hi Scene!” Melvin said back, he was in a good mood today. “Say, can you meet me at the Ferris Wheel in the amusement park?” Melvin looked strange at her. “Sure.” “How about 8 o’-clock?” Melvin nodded,” Fine, see you by then.” He said. Scene squealed happy. “Okay, bye!” she said and walked the MyMusic Company out. Idol and Rayna were waiting for her. “And? How did it go? What did he say? Please tell me he said yes..” Idol said. Rayna hold her breath. “It’s okay girls, he said yes.” They screamed happy. “And devil boy?” Scene asked. Idol nodded. “We had to say that Intern 2 came along or else he wouldn’t come.” Rayna told her. They screamed happily again. They made their way to Idol’s house to plan the rest.

It was almost 8 o’-clock and Melvin was right underneath the Ferris Wheel. The Ferris Wheel was off, which seemed kind of strange to Melvin, and there was no music at all. Melvin knew that the amusement park was closed, but somehow the gates opened up for him. He wondered what was going on. Scene was nowhere to be found. He turned around to make a leave, when suddenly the Ferris Wheel sprang to life. He began to turn and music started to play. Melvin looked in shock at the Ferris. “How..?” “Hello Melvin,” said a voice. The Ferris Wheel stopped and Satan stepped out of one of the carriages. “Like my little intro?” he smirked. Melvin blushed a little. A soft rustle sounded in the bushes behind the Ferris Wheel. “Did you tell him to do it?” Rayna whispered to Idol, who shook her head. “Me neither,” Scene said. “Stick to the plan! We are going to give them a little push.” Rayna said. “I don’t think that’s needed anymore..” Scene said and pointed at the two men. Without knowing the girls had missed a conversation in with Satan flirted with Melvin and Melvin just simply blushed. Now the two men stepped in one of the carriages. Satan made the Ferris Wheel spin again and they had the time of their life. Idol, Rayna and Scene stayed in the bushes and looked. They didn’t have to do anything. It went on its own. After a while Melvin got tired and Satan offered to walk him home. Melvin declined the offer. He smiled at Satan. “I had fun.” He said. “Me too, Satan said. “I only wonder what happened with Scene since she was the one who wanted to meet me here. It’s strange.” “Yeah,” Satan said, looking towards the bushes like if he knew the girls were there,” very strange.” He smirked. Melvin said goodbye, but Satan stopped him. Melvin blushed by their touch, Satan slowly closing in. Melvin could see the sparkle in the devil’s eyes. “You have beautiful eyes,” he blurted out. “What?” asked Satan laughing a little. “Nothing,” Melvin said quickly. Satan closing in again,” That’s what I thought.” Their lips met and they shared a sweet and soft kiss. “Goodbye Melvin, I’ll see you later,” Satan said with a wink. Melvin blushed bright red,” Yeah. Go-goodbye Luce.” Melvin walked away. Satan turned and stared at the bushes again. “You know?” Idol asked, a strange feeling overwhelming here,” I think he’s on to us.” “You think?” came the voice of the devil suddenly from behind. The girls got quickly to their feet, screaming their lounges out. They made a run for it. All tripping, stumbling they got out of the park. Once they were out of the park they stood still to catch their breath. “Maybe we shouldn’t stick our noses into somebody’s else his case..” Scene said. “You’re damn right, kid,” again the devil appeared at their side. They screamed again and ran to their houses, everybody a different way. The demonic laugh of Satan following them.

 

Tadaa!  
This was the last one, but I hope all of you like it ;)  
I highly doubt it though XD

I asked: What kind of romantic/cute thing do like to see Satan and Intern 2 do the most?  
Then she said she didn’t know and we talked about it and suddenly: the others ship Satern 2, but Satan and Intern 2 don’t know, but they secretly like each other.

I hope it looked something like it :P

Bye!


End file.
